


Rules Are Meant To Be Broken

by QueenLaLounie1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLaLounie1/pseuds/QueenLaLounie1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two players on the prowl. Three young lads out looking for a good time. What happens when they all come together on the dance floor?</p>
<p>Or Louis and Zayn are looking for a good time and Harry, Liam, and Niall are a very good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Are Meant To Be Broken

They approach their hunting grounds. Two sleek predators hunting for something to sate their hunger. As they walk past the throngs of hopefuls praying to be admitted to the little slice of heaven known as Sodom, Louis the shorter of the two glances to his mate at his side, dark hair quiffed to perfection, cocky smile planted firmly on his sensual mouth, dressed in skin tight black skinnies and a black leather jacket covering a recently altered sex pistols tee, Zayn Malik is everybody's wet dream. He is taller and leaner than his friend and insanely gorgeous and if it weren't for the fact that they have been best mates since birth and really more like brothers, Louis and Zayn would have in fact fucked a long time ago. Zayn catches his mate inspecting him and raises a dark brow. Louis just nods slightly letting Zayn know he has his approval. Zayn grins causing several of the wannabe's watching the two glide straight to the front of the long line to nearly faint. Louis has no need to check his appearance, but if he did the look of lust in every eye they pass would just confirm what he already knows. Short and curvy with an arse sculpted by the Gods, Louis Tomlinson is a sexy mother fucker. He's dressed to kill in painted on jeans, also black and a loose black top, that in the right light is see through and shows off his tattoo's.

The velvet rope opens for the predators immediately when they reach the entrance. The beautiful people always make it in. The young men step inside, out of the cold and toss their jackets to the kid behind the coat check counter not bothering with a ticket as he knows better then to lose them. Louis is pretty sure he fucked the kid at some point, but he can't remember his name so he just calls thanks love, as he walk away into the crowded bar.

The lights flash and the music is pounding. The floor beneath their feet throbs. The crowd parts as they walk directly for the bar. Two drinks are ready when they arrive, paid for by who ever was able to get their credit card out first. Louis recognizes the shirtless bar man, visions of the fit lad moaning beneath him recently flit through his brain. The server smiles rather shyly for someone mostly naked and motions to the unfortunate looking lad to the left who's reward for being quickest with payment, is a mere moment of eye contact and the wisp of a smile from each man before they grab their drinks and move on to a more strategic location. 

Louis and Zayn take up their favorite recon spot on the metal bridge that spans over the dance floor located one level down. Clinking their shot glasses together the two enviable fellows knock back their Jager Bombs and then assess the situation. The feel of multiple eyes press on each of the beautiful boys bodys, but they both ignore the upper level wall flowers and let their roving eyes flit over the mass of nearly naked bodies below. Fucked him, fucked him, fucked him, wouldn't fuck him with someone else's dick, fucked both of them runs through Louis' head. It would seem that they had already fucked their way through all of the acceptable choices in the room. This could be a problem because rule #1 is no sequels, so it's out of the question to fuck any of these slags again. 

Louis focuses his attention back on Zayn upon hearing him grumble as he comes to the same realization. After quickly scanning the room one last time and not seeing anything that grabs his interest, Louis decided that it's time to maybe move the party next door to Gomorrah's. It's admittedly much more low key and not as well stocked, but the choosy boys haven't quite screwed their way through all of the pretty bottoms there yet. 

Just as Louis reaches out to take his partners arm and guide him to the private entrance that connects this club to the one next door, the other man's eyes widen and a huge smile parts his lips. Louis attempts to look back over the ledge and get a glimpse of what has caught his mates discerning eye, but Zayn is already pulling his diminutive friend toward the stairs. They descend the stairs like royalty, the King's of their own unique jungle. Hungry, hopeful eyes devour their every inch as the two pass, their own eyes focused straight ahead on a goal that has yet to be revealed to Louis. Another shot is awaiting the two princes arrival at the bottom bar, the bar at the bottom of the stairs not where all the bottoms are though taking a quick glance around that could be true as well. This one was paid for by a decent looking lad with and unfortunate sense of style and odd looking mates. Another moment of eye contact and the merest hint of a smile sees the two moving to the edge of the dance floor. They once again clink glasses in a silent salute and throw back shots that cause a slight burn as it slides down their throats. All of the sparkly little twinks start to gather hoping to be noticed, but as already mentioned all of the choice meat had already been sampled and neither man can be bothered to acknowledge them. Zayn takes a moment to get his bearings and then moves forward stalking through the writhing bodies like a panther stalking it's dinner. Louis follows in good faith trusting that they on the scent of worthy pray. 

Pushing through a crowd of tweakers and friends of Molly, the move into position and Louis spots them immediately. Cubs wandered away from the pack come to play. The two boys couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen. Snuck in with fake ID's no doubt. The door men tend to turn a blind eye to the pretty ones. Louis and Zayn should know they have been frequenting this establishment since they were sixteen Nearly five years now. The two of them are dancing close together under the neon lights oblivious to the throng of sweaty bodies around them. The blond one is tasty, his flawless porcelain skin on display for all to see, shirtless torso swaying to the techno beat pumping through the club. His tight body shimmers with the glitter that always falls from nowhere at clubs like this, sticking to the light sheen of sweat that the press of so many bodies produces. The eyes of his cherubic face are pressed closed undoubtedly due to the larger body pressed to his. The other is beefy and fit as fuck. His tight t-shirt molds damply to his muscular body. Strong tattooed arms wrap possessively around the blonde. His sandy hair falls onto his forehead as he leans forward to press his lips to the neck of the smaller boy who presses his bum further back against the others undoubtedly hard cock. They are obviously a couple, not like that has ever stopped these two hunters, but it does make things a bit more challenging. You have to convince them it's not cheating if they are both getting fucked at the same time and that it's something that every couple should try once. Like bungee jumping or sky diving.

Louis and Zayn separate and move to approach their unsuspecting prey, Zayn from the front and Louis from behind, when suddenly Louis stops dead in my tracks. Another cub, all long gangly limbs and ridiculous floppy hair, bounds out of the throng of ordinary. Dressed in tight white skinny jeans and a vintage Stones tee that seems slightly to small and rides up a little at the waist giving a tantalizing glimpse of firm smooth skin, he is extraordinary. The most exquisite creature to ever grace this bar, Louis thinks while watching the pup pounce on the grinding couple causing them to start, but then throw their arms around the new comer. The blonde, to the undying gratitude of all, grasps the hem on curly's shirt and whips it up over his head, exposing a delicious expanse of tanned skin. His plush lips spread into a sensual smile at his friends actions. This kid has the face of an angel and a body made for sin and Louis can't take his eyes off of him. Louis' brain screams, I want him, no I need him. As he devours the image before him, the need to destroy the innocence that's hiding just under that cheeky yet unsure smile is overwhelming. The younger boy is clearly excited to be there, but still uncertain of what might happen. He catches the rhythm of the pulsing music and begins to jump around the other two. His excitement is contagious and soon the blonde joins in his manic dancing. They both grab the other lad and he hesitantly joins in their exuberant celebration of freedom. They dance like that, wild and abandon, until the rhythm changes and the tempo gets a bit slower. As if unable to control themselves the first two move back together and start grinding their obviously hard dicks together leaving the other morsel to bounce and sway all alone. No one else dared approach this merry band of three as they can see a claim had already been staked.

Louis gestures to his mate and indicated that he had new prey in sight. Zayn grins back, biting his bottom lip and arching his elegant eyebrow, as if to say, More for me. Zayn's eyes move back to the pair and it would be a safe bet to say before this night is through he will be balls deep in the blonde’s tight little ass while hopefully getting the ever loving fuck pounded out of his own ass by the beefy one. Zayn approaches while Louis takes a moment to circle the group and appreciate the beauty of a true master at work. Zayn slides effortlessly between the two who's eyes snap open in surprise. They both eye the intruder wearily, but he unleashes his most charming smile and they are immediately mesmerized by the beauty of the man that is now so intimately pressed between them. He expertly spins blondie so he's able to grind into his firm little ass all the while shoving his own ass back at the other lad.

Louis focus' his attention back on the third who has now noticed the addition to their party and is looking upon the horny trio with longing. He stops bouncing and shifts around awkwardly not sure of himself now that his friends attention has been claimed by a dark angel. He looks around for an answer and his gaze meets Louis' hungry blue eyes . He looks so helpless and lost, Louis immediately moves in for the kill. Keeping their eyes locked he walks straight up to the boy, takes his hand, and pulls him close. The nervous boy hesitates for a breath and then his hands snake around Louis' neck and his lithe body is moving with the music, pressing intimately against Louis'. This close up Louis can see that the boy's almond shaped eyes are a startling shade of vibrant green and ringed in black. They capture the dancing lights flashing all around them and sparkle back at Louis. The boys smell is intoxicating. He smells of bright summer days spent by the sea shore. He smells like innocence. Louis' hands wrap around slender hips and tug the boy ever closer, finding that his cock is hard and throbbing in his tight jeans, causing Louis' own cock to harden in response.

The taller boy moves even closer pressing their foreheads together, he licks his supple lips and then nibbles on the bottom one. Unable to stop himself, Louis takes that juicy bottom lip between my own teeth causing the boy to moan, but then blush and smile shyly. There is a confusing sense of hedonistic innocence about the kid that has Louis' head spinning. Louis releases the boy's bottom lip only to capture his entire sumptuous mouth. Immediately Louis is in real danger of becoming addicted to this boy's honeyed lips. He gasps clearly not expecting to be kissed so passionately. Pressing his advantage Louis' tongue pushes into the boy's mouth. His body immediately tenses, but Louis slides one hand up to cup his cheek gently rubbing his thumb against the smooth skin of the younger boy to relax him and his other hand slides around the boys head and threads through his silky curls. Louis' fingers get caught in a small knot and he inadvertently tugs to release them, the boys response is instantaneous. The previously shy boy growls deep in his chest and his tongue comes to life, it glides against Louis' teasing and taunting. He sucks on Louis' tongue pulling it deeper into his mouth, wrapping his own around the others as if trying to overwhelm with his exuberance. The boys hips are grinding harder and he's add just the slightest bit of a thrust. Louis grins against the boys mouth at having discovered this little kink. Louis, of course, tugs harder causing the boy to moan obscenely and one his long legs wraps around Louis' hip bring his erection into direct contact with the now fully hard cock of the slightly older man who unexpectedly finds himself starting to thrust as well.

Fuck!, Louis' mind screams, he knows if this goes much farther they will both come right there in the middle of the dance floor from a little snogging and dry humping, he's got to slow things down. Coming on the dance floor, like an out of control teenager is inexcusable. Louis' reputation would be in ruins and he'd never be able to show his face again, so he grabs the boys enthusiastic hips and pushes him back just far enough to be able to clear his head and think straight. Louis chuckles, noticing the boys hips still involuntary thrusting in his direction. There are low whimpers escaping the boys mouth and his angel face looks sad and dejected so Louis press his own lips to the others plump wet mouth again to show this is just a time out. The boys face lights up like the sun and he smiles causing Louis' heart to pound faster, but the seasoned hunter takes a deep breath and ignores the feeling because rule #2 is never get attached.

Louis had planned on dragging the kid to the back room and shoving his famous dick into the boys pretty little mouth and then destroying his perky little ass while the jealous fellows watched longingly, but after what just happened with the kissing and the rutting, Louis was fully convinced his new play thing is a virgin. Not that the kiss wasn't good it was quite lovely, but timid and unsure and the boy was clearly as surprised as Louis by his exuberant reaction to the hair pulling. The sweet boy was so raw and untouched Louis decides to take his time and destroy the boys innocence slowly. He wants to savor every second of his angels ruination.

Taking the boys hand Louis pulls him toward their entwined friends. The blond's neck and chest our now dotted with angry red marks. “Like a fucking Hoover my best mate is.” Louis thinks, though he does notice quite a large bruise blossoming on Zayn's neck as well. Louis leans into the mass of gyrating bodies and announces that is time to go. Zayn looks from his best mate to the kid and back before quirking a brow at him asking without words and with a sassy expression, Do you really intend to bring this innocent into our den of iniquity? Zayn could never hope to out sass Louis, so heaven knows why he even tries. Louis just purses his lips and quirks his brow back, saying by his expression, not so innocent once I'm through with him. The two young men stair each other down in a very rare standoff. Zayn usually follows Louis' lead, but he is weary of standing by and allowing his friend destroy something so beautiful. Zayn catches a gimps of something new and unfamiliar in Louis eyes when he turns and settles the nervous boy who had begun to fidget during the silent exchange. Zayn is startled by the look his friend gives the boy because it's nothing short of tender, so he finally gives in and grins with a shake of his head. Turning Zayn talks to the beefy one who in turn leans down and speaks to the blonde. They both look at curly who grins like the fucking Cheshire Cat and nods his head briskly. Louis takes that as yes' all the way around and he quickly exits the dance floor tugging the eager lad behind him.

The coat check boy has his and Zayn's coats ready, having seen them heading that way. They thank the boy who's name neither Louis still can not remember, though he's pretty sure he and Zayn had a three way with him at some point. While the other boys locate their stubs and claim their own garments, Louis and Zayn don their coats and waive to a few friends who have come round to inspect their conquests. Sadly watching as coats go on and bare skin is covered Louis thinks, It's a shame it's not warm so the two shirtless lovelies wouldn't have to cover up. But there I nothing to be done about the weather so once everyone is covered properly Louis, new friend in tow, leads the group to the back exit as it will let them out closer to his and Zayn's shared flat. When Louis takes a glance back to make sure the others have made it through the crowd and are still following he can't help but notice the shit eating grin on curly's face as he looks around and sees all the jealous faces pointed at him. He obviously has realized that all eyes are on him and his friends because they are the chosen ones and making them even more special they are actually being given the honor of being brought home to be fucked. Only a very select few can say they've seen the inside of Louis and Zayn's home. Lois pushes that thouhjt to the back of his mind and sweeps past the drunk twats that are begging the door man to let them sneak in through the exit. He braces against the freezing wind and turns south toward his flat.

The kid is clutching on to Louis hand for dear life as if he's afraid if he let's go he will be replaced. For reasons he chooses not to examine Louis keeps the boy's hand securely tucked in his own earning himself a quite chuckle from his best mate causing him to turn and glare daggers at Zayn, but he ignores Louis and lights up. The blonde chatters on in a thick Irish accent about how much he's need a night like this due to how stressed he's been and something about A-levels and how everyone said their ID's wouldn't work and on and on. Honestly Louis is not paying much attention until he mentions that Harry is lucky he doesn't have to worry about the fucking tests until next year. This causes Louis to freeze and jerk his head up. The boy, Harry shoots his mate an angry look and yells at Liam to make Niall shut the fuck up, He then turns back to Louis with a panicked expression, quickly assuring him that he is legal. He's in fact sixteen and will be seventeen in less than a month. He offers to show his school ID as proof, but that only serves as a reminder of how young and innocent this boy really is. The group are stopped in a fairly dark area and there is no one else about. Louis backs Harry up and presses him against a brick wall. There is a faint protest coming from behind most likely from the beefy one, but it is quickly silenced. Louis lifts up onto his toes and presses his lips into amazingly soft curls to whisper into Harry's ear. Louis tells him this is his one and only chance for escape if he continues on he will be fucked and fucked well. The innocent boy gulps, breath coming out shaky, but he nods and pushing off the wall Harry takes Louis hand and pulls him forward in the direction they were heading.

The hunters arrive at their den eager pray in tow. They usher everyone in quickly out of the cold. Louis takes the guests coats, grinning at Zayn over the fact that two of them are already half naked as Harry and the blonde Irish one never put their shirts back on. He tosses the coats over a nearby chair keeping them handy because they will need them when they leave a little later. Rule #3 is no over nights, so these boy's will be leaving once they have served their purpose. Choosing not to be subtle Louis grabs Harry's hand and leads him up stairs to his room.

Harry comments on how nice the room is and gushes over the size of Louis' bed. He says his own bed is so small his feet nearly hang over the bottom. Louis silences Harry's rambling by pushing him to the bed and crawling on top of him. Harry's hands immediately go for Louis' shirt and he shyly admits he's been dying to get it off of him since they first met on the dance floor. Louis helps in removing his own shirt and soon he is skin to skin with the beautiful boy. Burying his face in Harry's neck Louis breaths in his intoxicating scent. Harry shudders when strong lips are pressed into his warm skin, wet kisses are trailed all along his neck and shoulders. Harry's hands grip Louis' hair and pull him closer. Louis nuzzles into Harry's neck and sucks a bruise onto the tender skin just behind the squirming boys ear causing Harry's lanky legs to wrap around him. Louis sucks harder and nibbles a bit causing his bed mate to grind into him now fully hard again. The innocent boys eagerness sets off a primal need in Louis who sits up and quickly undoes the closures on Harry's jeans before standing and undoing his own jeans as well. Harry is staring wantonly at Louis' bulging crotch. When Harry licks his lips Louis swears under his breath because it takes every once of will power not to come in his jeans.

Harry stands, letting out his held breath and with shaking hands he wiggles out of his tight jeans and tinky pants. Bending down to step out of them Harry tosses them aside and stands back up in all of his naked perfection, there is a beautiful blush on his cheeks and a lusty haze in his eyes. When Louis tells him he's fucking beautiful the blush deepens, but when Louis asks if he's a virgin his face is absolutely ablaze. Harry reluctantly answers yes and then asks if it's a problem. Louis smiles kindly and says if it's not a problem for Harry who is he to complain. He also tells Harry he is honored to accept this gift and be his first. And if a quiet voice in his brain whispers, and last, no one need know. Pushing that uncharacteristic thought aside Louis turns his attention on the supple young body standing before him. From his silky curls, to his angelic face, to his sinful body Harry is beauty personified. Louis reaches out and caresses Harry's chest taking a moment to tease each of his small nipples with his thumb and then leans in and tastes each with his mouth. Harry's breathing is labored as Louis' nimble fingers travel lower tracing along his defined abdominal muscles. Harry's trembling hands reach out and move to the waist of the other mans jeans. Louis covers Harry's hands with his own and together they push down the sinfully tight skinnies. Harry's eyes bug out when he realizes Louis is bare beneath the denim and fully erect for him.

Their eyes meet and Louis can clearly see fear of the unknown in Harry's mossy depths, but that is tempered by curiosity and desire. Harry sinks to his knees never taking his eye off Louis'. Seeing Harry's plump lips so close to his painfully hard cock does funny things to Louis' stomach and makes his jaded heart pound wildly. Harry reaches out to the throbbing cock before him and takes it in one quivering hand. Gently he pushes back the foreskin and gasps when the pink head is revealed, shiny from spurts of precome. When it twitches at the contact he giggles then gazes up at Louis looking more innocent than a boy on his knees about to suck dick has the right to. Harry raises his eyebrow at the gorgeous man standing above him and then his innocent face is completely transformed with a dirty smirk. His wet pink tongue peeks out of his mouth and he uses it to gently prod at the slit causing Louis to quietly moan. Harry seems momentary taken aback by the taste of the fluid that has gathered on Louis' cock, his head jerks back and he licks his lips. After a moment of contemplation, he looks up again and grins. Louis fists his hands in boys curls and urges his head back toward his crotch. The kneeling boy more than eagerly allows himself to be guided to where he's most wanted. Louis instructs Harry to open wide and being a good boy, he does.

Louis' hips seem to have a mind of their own because before he realizes what he's doing he's shoved his entire cock in Harry's inexperienced mouth. It must be half way down his throat and he should be gagging around the girth, but he's not. He lets out a small startled sputter, but then he just smiles up at Louis through his long lashes obviously not sure what to do next! Louis' brain screams just before a deep growl escapes him at the realization and he starts pounding into Harry's pretty little mouth with all he has. Harry's hands fly to Louis' hips and his fingers dig into my skin, but he's not trying to push the man away. Oh no, the little imp is trying to pull Louis closer. The sight of Harry's plump wet lips stretched tight around his hardness is nearly Louis' undoing, he's forced to pull out and stand there gasping for a moment. His eyes are closed because the sight of the naked angel below, kneeling before him is too much. Louis takes in several deep breaths trying to reign in his raging hormones.

Harry's voice, already deep and scratchy before, but now completely wrecked from it's harsh treatment by Louis' thrusting cock, breaks the silence. He asks if he did something wrong. Louis can't help but laugh at such a ridiculous question. Louis has had hundreds of blow jobs and never once had to pull out because he was about to come mere moments into the act. Noticing the silence from the boy Louis opens his eyes and finds Harry with his head bowed down looking embarrassed. Louis can not abide this boy looking so despondent so he quickly tells him he was perfect and has nothing to be ashamed of. Louis quickly explains to Harry what a rare and wonderful talent he has and that as much as he would really really like to come in his pretty mouth tonight he plans on coming buried in Harry's tight virgin arse. At Louis' encouraging, if extremely explicit words, Harry's entire face turns a lovely shade of pink and he quietly says that maybe Louis could come in his mouth next time, which nearly has Louis coming again for the third time. There will not be a next time, but not wanting to ruin the moment Louis smiles and nods in agreement. Harry doesn't know about rule #1 and he doesn't need to know that he's about to give his virginity to a bastard who plans on never seeing him again. Besides who says Louis can't see him again and there can't be a next time? These are his fucking rules and he can break them if he wants to, right. They say rules are meant to be broken, right. One does not stumble upon raw talent like this kid has and not take full advantage of it, right. Just because Louis is already thinking about seeing him again and having those luscious lips wrapped around his cock again doesn't mean they have to have a relationship or anything. 

Louis puts his hand out and grins when Harry daintily takes it. He helps the boy to stand and now has to look up at him. With instructions to lay on the bed and spread his legs, Harry, face flaming red again, eagerly lays on top of the soft duvet. The sight of Harry spread on his bed all gangly limbs and lean muscle has Louis wanting to climb on top and just pound into him, but Louis needs to make Harry's first time as pleasurable as possible so he is ruined for all others. Harry needs to be prepped properly if not perhaps quickly because Louis' hard on is becoming quite painful and if he doesn't get in Harry soon it's not going to be pretty. Louis selects his favorite lube from his toy chest at the foot of the bed and then joins Harry on the bed. 

Harry's gorgeous green eyes follow Louis' every move. He curiously watches as Louis opens the bottle of lube and coats his fingers. Harry's lusty eyes follow Louis now slick fingers as he lowers them between Harry's legs and then those beautiful green eyes widen comically when he realizes Louis' intentions causing the blue eyed man to chuckle reveling in the innocent curiosity displayed by the green eyed boy. Louis places one hand on Harry's flat firm belly to sooth him as he gingerly prods his tight virgin hole. Harry lets out a quiet gasp as Louis pushes the tip of his thin finger past the first ring of muscle. Blue eyes jump to green checking to be sure all is well. Harry's expressive eyes are full of wonder and excitement.

Taking that as a good sign Louis press in further past the second obstacle, this one obviously causing more discomfort as Harry's face scrunches up in pain so Louis kisses away the pain, distracting from what is happening down below. Harry kisses back enthusiastically, but then pulls away and says if it's alright he really want's to watch every moment of the loss of his virginity. Louis can't help laughing at how adorable and unbelievably hot that is. Harry's face turns red again and again Louis assures him there is nothing wrong with his actions and that he is just delightfully taken with his exuberance. Louis instructs Harry to sit up more so he will have a better view of the prep work. While they talked Louis gently moved his finger around and ever so slightly loosened Harry. Now with Harry's watchful eyes on his every movement Louis adds another finger.

Harry bites down on his red raw bottom lip as the two are pushed in and out slowly. Wrapping his free hand around Harry's softening cock, Louis lowers his mouth to the exposed flesh of Harry's neck. As a leisurely jerks on Harry's cock he also sucks more bruises onto the tender skin of his neck and shoulders causing the sounds escaping the wide-eyed boys mouth turn from painful little whimpers to breathy gasps. Knowing that adding a third finger will be painful for the innocent boy, Louis has purposely avoided touching Harry's prostate up until now because he wanted to have that delightful little button to press to sooth the pain of his three fingers pushing in. Louis pulls out the two fingers he's had inside Harry causing him to pout. He then presses a quick kiss to Harry's pouty lips while squeezing more lube to his own fingers.

The moment Louis pushes in his three fingers Harry's pained whimpers start and he tenses up around the intrusion. Murmuring soothing, gentle, some might say loving words in Harry's ear, Louis calms the nervous boy. Twisting his hand around and prodding with his long middle finger Louis knows the very moment he has located what he's searching for because he causes Harry to gasp and then let out the dirtiest moan he has ever heard. Smirking, Louis rubs his finger against that spot repeatedly causing Harry's body to tremble. The sounds escaping Harry at the overwhelming stimulation, are raw and uninhibited. The thought of anyone else hearing them has a weird feeling twisting in Louis' gut and the thought of anyone else seeing Harry's supple naked body writhing in pleasure has such an unfamiliar feeling of possessiveness slam through Louis he's left nearly breathless. So fuck rule #2, He thinks. This kid is mine.

Not being able to cope with not being inside Harry even a moment longer, Louis reaches for a condom in the toy chest. Harry's hand grasps Louis' wrist. He asks in a quite shy voice if since it's his first time if it were at all possible, he'd like to feel Louis inside of him, but he also understands if Louis isn't comfortable with that. Louis knows he should tell the boy no because let's face it, he's a bit of a slag, but he is a very safe slag and has never actually had sex without a condom and he gets tested twice a year and well Harry's a virgin, so baring any botched blood transfusions, he's safe. Louis is sure he should be teaching Harry safe sex, but at the moment he's pretty set on the whole idea of this kid is his and will never ever be having sex with anyone else, so why the hell not.

Louis tosses the rubber aside and Harry beams, he takes the lube from Louis' hand and pours some into his own palm and throws the bottle to the side. He takes Louis' cock in his large hand and thoroughly coats it, from root to tip. The feeling of Harry's strong yet hesitant fingers around his cock is making Louis crazy and he has to get into Harry before he goes mad. Louis moves into position between Harry's splayed legs, placing his slick and throbbing member at the boys entrance. Harry is biting down on his lush bottom lip again and his eyes are absolutely luminous with excitement, he's watching Louis' every movement with rapt attention, but shows no signs of hesitation. The absolute trust that he's put in his chosen partner causes Louis to take a deep and calming breath to settle the raging beast inside himself that is demanding that he thrust his dick into the innocent below him and destroy all signs of that innocence. Louis has quickly become quite fond of Harry's blushes and awkward actions, at some point he had revised his original search and destroy plan and now he wants to give Harry the special and memorable first time he so obviously is searching for. This means being gentle and making sure that he's not being too rough with Harry too soon, slow gentle sex is not exactly Louis' forte, but he has to try for Harry's sake.

Once Louis is sure he has the beast contained he places both hands on Harry's hips, feeling the boys entire body tremble with what he hopes is anticipation and not fear, and moves to push into Harry, but before he's actually breached the initial barrier two loud moans can be heard through the wall. Louis immediately recognize the deeper moan as Zayn and can only assume the louder one is Niall taking Zayn's thick dick like a champ. The loud somewhat over the top noises coming through the wall cause both boys to laugh. Harry stares at the wall as if he looks long enough it will become translucent and he will be able to see his Irish friend taking Zayn's cock. Knowing what is inevitably happening in the other room. Louis puts his finger up indicating to wait a moment, as if on cue a deep elongated grunt is heard. That was definitely beefy boy, Liam sinking his dick into Zayn's ass. They both laugh again and if possible Harry's owlish eyes have gotten larger contemplating who has what in which orifice in the next room .

Louis use the distraction to push into Harry, his laughter immediately stops causing Louis to freeze afraid he may have hurt the boy. Harry's huge eyes look up and they are wet with tears so Louis pauses there half in and half out and lets him adjust. Peppering his face and neck with kisses, Louis reaches between their bodies to pump Harry's waning erection. It seems to take forever, but then Harry finally starts to relax and his cock starts to thicken, he wiggles around a bit to position his body more comfortably but quickly gives up realizing that his discomfort is due to the large intrusion in his body and not his position. Harry smiles shyly at Louis, which is adorable considering the cock of the other man half buried in his ass, with a quite whisper he says he's ready. Louis pushes Harry's long legs wider apart, opening Harry further and then slides the rest of the way into the tight crevice causing the boy to yelp and all of his muscles to lock down. Harry's already tight hole squeezes down around the invader strangling Louis' cock and bringing tears to his eyes.

Louis struggles to find words to relax Harry, but with the tight walls of Harry's arse clamped down around his dick, he can hardly breath. He does manage to get a hand up to Harry's sweaty face and caresses his brow and cheeks, then his lips find their way to Harry's. He gives him soft gentle kisses and slow tender touches hoping to soothe him. After what seems like an eternity with his cock in a vise grip Louis can feel Harry finally begin to relax. The very second he's able, Louis changes his position and pushes against Harry's prostate causing him gasp again, but this time in pleasure. Thrusting short and deep, Louis keeps up the pressure on Harry's unsuspecting prostate turning him into a moaning thrashing mess. He pulls almost all the way out and slams back into Harry causing him to arch up and throw his head back screaming out Louis' name. Harry wraps his long legs around Louis strong back and tentatively thrusts his hips up to meet the other man's downward thrust. Blunt finger nails dig into the skin of Louis' back leaving deep gouges. Louis pushes a pillow under Harry's hips so they are angled up allowing him to strike Harry's G-spot when ever he feels like it. Louis' now pounding into the boy, thrilling in feeling Harry's confidence build as he moves his hips in time with Louis'. The sound of their sweaty skin slapping together with each violent thrust echoes loudly through the room causing both boys to moan at the filty sound of their joined bodies meeting again and again. Louis' every muscle is strained with holding back his own orgasm until he's made Harry come. Some selfish part of Louis' pride wants to make him come untouched his first time which realistically he know is next to impossible, but he's determined. Harry's hands reach for his own dick and Louis jerks them away and pulls them over his head then moves closer pressing his mouth to Harry's ear and whispers all of the dirty, filthy things he wants to do to every inch of Harry's no longer innocent body. Moaning and gasping with every thrust of Louis hips the words escaping Harry's mouth are now incomprehensible, but he seems to be agreeing to Louis' every filthy suggestion.

Louis' mouth nips the most tender spots on Harry's neck and he attaches his lips sucking and biting until Harry's skin is littered with love bites and when his body unexpectedly arches up he nearly throws Louis off. Harry's dick pulses between their sweaty bodies coating both boys stomachs with his sticky warm jizz. The feeling of Harry's body jerking around him sends Louis spiraling out of control and with one last brutal thrust he releases deep inside the boys now ruined hole and collapses on top of him. The sound of applause and cat calls can be heard through the wall causing a amused smirk to spread across Louis' face and when he looks to Harry his face shows pure bliss and only a tiny hint of red. Kissing Harry tenderly Louis tries to pull out, but the legs wrapped around his hips tightened refusing to let Louis move. Next something happens that Louis never imagined himself doing, he cuddles Harry. 

Some time later there is a quite knock on the door and Louis yells that who ever it is should just piss off. It's Zayn and he says if the boys don't leave now they will miss the last train until morning. Louis looks at the angel sleeping soundly in my arms and tells Zayn to piss off again causing him to chuckle and walk away. Zayn's bedroom door closes and voices can be heard asking what's going on. Zayn tells the other boys it appears as if they are staying. Of course they are staying. Why shouldn't they stay, rule #1 has already all but been broken, Louis fully intends on having seconds and thirds of the tasty creature in his bed and in all honestly rule #2 was in a million pieces the second he laid eyes on the little nymph beside him. Harry will be his and no one else will ever touch what is his. And if rule #1 and Rule #2 are already out the door, why even bother about #3 right? Harry looks much to perfect laying in Louis bed completely fucked out to even consider asking him to wake up and leave.

Niall can be heard asking if there was food because fucking makes him hungry and Liam laughs and says everything makes you hungry. Zayn's bedroom door opens and their voices fade away as presumably the trio move to the kitchen. The blissed out boy in Louis' arms turns to face him. Harry yawns and stretches like a kitten. 

“Do I need to go?” Harry asks hesitantly.

“No love go back to sleep.” Louis replies brushing a stray lock of damp hair from Harry's brow. 

“Are you sure?” He looks deep into Louis' eyes searching for the truth. Harry's eyes are begging, don't play with my heart because it's already yours. Usually that look would send Louis screaming into the night, but for some reason he's ok with it, quite likes it actually.

“Completely. Now sleep.” He says bopping Harry's nose. 

“Louis?”

“Yes Harry?”

“Thank you.” He cuddles back against the smaller man and makes himself comfortable again.

Louis closes his eyes and thinks how ridiculous his rules really are. He's rebellious by nature the only real reason to have rules is in fact to break them. For the first time ever he drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face and a boy he really likes in his arms. Rules really are meant to be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Some may think this story seems familiar and that would be because I originally posted this as first person on another fan site. When I decided to post it hear as well I rewrote it third person which is not as easy as it should be, so I hope you all think it works. Thank you for reading and I would love to hear from you.


End file.
